<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever here that's left of me is yours, just as it was by LivinLaVidaBoba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824596">whatever here that's left of me is yours, just as it was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba'>LivinLaVidaBoba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, No beta we die like my bank account after the Rantooz drop, Romance, Song: As It Was (Hozier), Songfic, Stargazing, Technophil, Techza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes, star-crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AS IT WAS - pt. 7 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series.</p><p>“Look, make your wishes!” Phil said, watching the shooting stars. Techno stared too, and bit his lip in thought. </p><p>What was there to wish for? He’d had the whole world once, and now he had even more than that. He had Phil.</p><p>~</p><p>Phil takes Techno to see the meteor shower. They talk a little bit about constellations, the Greeks, wishes, and love. Oh and Ranboo's their eldritch son.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ohhhh we're half-way thereeee ohhh-ohhh! Livin on a prayerrr &gt;&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever here that's left of me is yours, just as it was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This song was fucking HARD. But it suits it super well, so have some links to listen while you read.</p><p>SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/4xEHlCgoKd4RdrS79OPn9y?si=kAUk1cVnTpyx0pOTYjjezg<br/>YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7q-4mfl_s4<br/>APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/as-it-was/1448967234?i=1448967245 </p><p>3k is more than I planned on writing, but I like it, so here! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>As It Was - Part Seven</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The snow drifted slowly in the air in large, wet flakes, it being barely cold enough for it to snow at all. It hardly stuck to the ground, and burned a blood red color as it hovered in the day’s last crimson colored sun rays.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The soft scraping of a burlap sack on the ground could be heard in the quiet forest as night crept up from its hiding place and sought to cover the world like a soft, thin blanket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Technoblade’s breath clouded in the air, the chill of the evening sending quiet snow rabbits skittering off to their holes, hidden amongst hyacinth and foxglove, to escape the cold.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He stepped out of the tree line, boots crunching on the ice, his bag leaving an impression in the snow behind him. He laid it down outside the basement door and walked up the steps, creaking open the door to his dark, unlit home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Feeling no desire to light the lanterns, he walked into the cottage, needing know light to know how it was played out. The sting of his cheeks subsided slowly as the warm cottage took away the bite of the cold.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno’s boots fell heavily on the wooden floor, not even the voices speaking in the deafening silence. It was quiet here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It was empty here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He knelt at the fireside, creaking open the nearest chest and rummaging around until he felt cold flint against his fingers. He removed an iron ring from his forefinger and set his hands against the fire, striking the flint with his ring once, twice, and small sparks jumped to the tinders in the fireplace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A soft thud sounded behind Techno, and he slid his ring back on as he craned his neck, looking over his shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Silhouetted against the blood red sky and the golden, angelic glow from above his head, Philza stood in the doorframe.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">His wings were slightly outstretched, his hair still swaying from the gentle but sudden landing. The moon was rising in the sky, a small sliver of it visible exactly above Phil’s head, the reddish-silver backlight of the night sky defining his jaw and cheeks but leaving his face shadow-cast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He looked otherworldly, if not godly, and Techno almost felt like he’d have to crawl to Phil, — that standing in his presence would be absurd, or maybe obscene.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey, Tech,” Phil spoke softly, as if he could sense that the air was heavier today. His voice was soft and cozy and warm. Techno wanted to curl up in the comfort of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Philza,” he whispered, and his voice was hoarse and quiet but the blonde man could <em>feel</em> the weight of it, the worship of it. He took a hesitant step into the home, orange light slowly making itself known, spreading across the walls and making Phil’s face visible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno let out a stuttered breath as Phil’s boot landed on the floor, closer to him still.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil’s wings folded down against his back, and he took off his hat, blindly hanging it from the coatrack, gaze trained wearily on Techno, the firelight reaching more of his face and making small flames dance in his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno swallowed. “You were gone a while,” he said unhelpfully, and Phil took another tentative step, the gentle creak of the floor just as deafening as the soft clicks of the fireplace and Techno’s heartbeat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I was,” the elder agreed, and Techno turned his shoulders to Phil, kneeling <em>to</em> him now. It was undeniable but Techno felt no need to deny it anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The unmoving and insurmountable love in Phil’s eyes was incontestible and so pressingly <em>there</em>, Techno felt like he was drowning in it. He wanted Phil to grab him and burn him harsher than the fire ever could, he wanted to suffocate at Phil’s hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He wanted Phil to show him love, make him know it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How was your day?” He asked, because it meant just as much, and Phil was standing in front of him now, and there was a warm, rough hand holding his jaw, cupping his cheek, combing his hair, rubbing his ear, <em>fuck</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It was good,” Phil said, moving to his knees too, and Techno’s ears drooped to cover his eyes, reddish tones visibly spreading across his cheeks. Phil smiled warmly, and tapped Techno’s shoulder softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Crimson eyes slowly came into view, peering at him from under the ears. “I spoke to Ranboo,” he continued, tucking a strand of Techno’s hair back into place, “he said that there’s gonna be a meteor shower tonight, on top of the lights. Would you like to watch them with me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The mere idea that Phil thought Techno might say no was concerning, but the pig-man’s tongue felt too heavy to formulate a coherent response to that affect, so he nodded dumbly, leaning forward slightly to press the softest of kisses to Phil’s warm cheek, the glow of the fire painting the whole room orange.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil’s eyes fluttered appreciatively, and he hummed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Help me get some blankets, we can set up on the big hill. That alright, mate?” Techno swallowed thickly, and Phil touched his shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Tension seeped thickly out of Techno’s form, but he nodded stifly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Sounds great,” he said, and then Phil smiled and <em>kissed</em> him, and he felt himself turn to putty under warm, century-worn hands. It was short and chaste but Techno was reeling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It had taken him much more than a moment to realize that like, he was actually, you know, <em>dating Phil</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Everything had just happened so fast, but moments like this were slow and quiet. He really understood, in these moments, that he had <em>won</em>. He had won Philza, the greatest treasure of all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">To be honest, he still wasn’t sure how Phil had fallen in love with him, he was a monster. But when Phil touched him like he was made of solid gold, it was easy to forget the kind of monstrosity he was certain he really was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Let’s go, then,” Phil hummed, standing and holding his hand down to Techno, who allowed himself to be pulled to his unsteady feet. He knocked his forehead against Phil’s, the piglin in him knowing that bonking your loved ones is what real sweetness is. Phil laughed and bumped him back gently, always being so fond of the action.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How much do you think we need?” Techno asked, coughing as quietly as he could manage, and Phil hummed in thought, already picking some blankets from his nest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I imagine only a few, it’s not too cold tonight.” Techno pulled a few warm, fleece quilts from his closet, being sure to get a waterproof sheet as well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Should we go, then?” Techno asked, eyes peering over the cozy mass of blanket in his arms. They looked clearer and more focused now. Phil laughed good-heartedly at the sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah,” he said, looking out the window. It was starting to be more blackish-blue than red. “I think so.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Okay.” Phil tucked the blankets under his arm to hold out his hand. Techno shuffled around his pile until he had a free enough hand to intertwine his fingers with Phil’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">They left the small house, smoke billowing out of the chimney.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It would probably be warm by the time they got back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil led them back towards the mountain, by their new associate’s house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Well, <em>house</em> is a strong word.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Shed would probably be more accurate, and even that was probably an exaggeration.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Ranboo!” Phil waved, and the enderman pulled his top half out of a chest and turned around, his awkwardly proportioned body draped over tilted-in knees.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Phil!” he waved, bouncing slightly, his oddly-colored eyes flashing. Phil walked towards the half-enderman, Techno following behind him, pretty much zoned out. “Techno, hello,” he added as he noticed the man hiding his eyes under two pink pig ears. The Blade let go of the Angel’s hand and waved.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“How are you, mate?” Phil asked, and Ranboo clambered awkwardly out, slouching heavily to make easy eye contact with the bird.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m alright! You guys gonna go see the meteor shower?” His eyes shone in the darkness, soft glow spilling onto his cheekbones. His expressions were a little too fluid to be human, but it was almost endearing. Tiny purple particles flitted around his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah! You gonna watch ‘em too?” Phil’s eyes crinkled fondly, and Ranboo seemed to double into himself even further, as if he was just melting in Phil’s warm prescence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">That, or Phil was just so incredibly short compared to the freakish boy that he had to fold himself like an accordion to prevent Phil was straining his neck. He bobbed unnaturally on unsteady feet but somehow balanced just fine, like an improbable ballerina, his friendly smile just a little too wide to be human.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Mmhhmm!! I’m thinking I might have a good view from the top of the dog house,” he said, and Phil nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Good thought,” he said, and Ranboo’s smile stretched wider, oddly colored eyes squeezing up with his cheeks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Thanks!” He clasped his large-hands together and wrung them nervously for a second. “I- I’m gonna go get blankets so I can do that,” he said, long tail swishing behind him. Phil tipped his hat and nodded understandingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Alright! We’ll go then, see you ‘round mate!” he said, and Techno offered a soft, friendly grunt to the strange boy, who waved sheepishly, long ears tilted down. Techno dropped his ears too in acknowledgement, and the eldritch horror of a boy smiled and scrambled back into his fenced enclosure, disappearing into a hole in the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno grabbed Phil’s hand and squeezed a little as they started to walk again, leaving footprints in the dusty snow, walking past Techno’s mostly-emptied hidden bunker, the sun hiding below the snow-covered landscape, a small red glow hanging in the west, disappearing rapidly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil led Techno up a large, snowy hill, and the pig dropped the tarp first, and then laid his soft quilts on top of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno sat down, and Phil sat next to him, the sky pitch black except for the moon’s silvery glow. Not for long, though. Greenish blues started to creep into the sky, the cloudless night dotted with stars and blanketed by the beginnings of the Northern Lights.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hmph.” Techno shuffled uncomfortably, moving blankets around until he seemed satisfied with the makeshift nest, pulling Phil backwards into it, a started chirp and a soft <em>ummph!</em> escaping the bird as he fell onto his back, hat falling off his head and hair fanning out around him, before he turned to Techno and laughed, eyes crinkling so happily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You good there, mate?” he teased, and Techno smiled, scooting closer and snorting happily when Phil wrapped his arm around Techno’s shoulders, allowing the pig man to lay his head on Phil’s pec.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Never better,” he hummed, and Phil chuckled, kissing the top of his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Soft silence filled the air as the greenish aurora wiggled in the sky. As the sun’s light filtered completely out of the sky, more stars became visible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The perks of living somewhere so far from civilization that light pollution isn’t a problem.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey,” Phil pointed upwards at the cloudy stripe in the middle of the sky, and Techno tilted his head to follow where Phil was pointing, staring at the speckled cluster of stars, “that’s Cassiopea.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What, that one right there?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah! She was a bitch,” he said blankly, and then laughed. “Well, she was vain, I guess. Did not shut up about her face, she was absolutely tedious company,” Phil explained, sounding annoyed just thinking about her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Was she <em>that</em> pretty?” Techno asked, and Phil hummed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh yeah, she was definitely very pretty, but it was basically wasted on her. See, Tech, she claimed she was prettier than Poseidon’s daughters, and if you’ve learnt one thing from Greek mythology-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It’s that pissing off gods is a bad idea,” Techno finished, looking up at Phil, whose blue eyes sparkled as he scanned the sky for constellations</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Exactly. So if you look over there, see,” he moved his hand a little bit, to a new cluster of stars, “you can see Andromeda. She was Cassiopea’s daughter, uh, with that guy over there,” he jerked his hand, “but he was so boring I forgot his name, so ignore him.” Techno laughed quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Wow, Phil.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey, it’s been a long while, I’m not gonna remember someone uninteresting,” he wheezed, scratching Techno’s ear and earning a pleased hum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, yeah. Go on.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Ah. So Poseidon took Andromeda to feed her to that fuckin’ abomination,” he pointed at a new constellation in the shape of a sea-monster.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That one?” Techno also pointed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“No, that’s Pieces. Different fish. Left of that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh, I see it, okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, that’s Cetus. Think gross horse-fish with massive teeth.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t want to think about that very much, actually, Phil,” Techno joked, and Phil laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Don’t blame you, Cetus is awful. But anyways, Poseidon chained Andromeda to a rock to be eaten as punishment to Cassieopea, — and by the way, I don’t understand that, I really feel like he shoulda just had the fish eat Cassiopea herself, but oh well, — and then that’s where this dude,” he moved his finger again, and Techno followed, “Perseus, comes in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That’s uh, Zeus’s son. The guy who killed Medusa,” Techno remembered, and Phil nodded, blankets rustling with the movement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, it is.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t think I like him very much,” the younger man decided, and Phil hummed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“No, but he was a hero to the ancient Greeks.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I guess, but I mean, Medusa wasn’t a bad person. Poseidon was the problem. Athena too, a little bit.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah,” Phil agreed, shrugging slightly. “Gods are bad people too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I guess they are.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno turned to look at Phil, the only god he’s certain is real, and idly reaches up to push blonde hair away from his eyes. Phil’s not a perfect person, but neither is Techno. The pig’s eyebrows furrowed a little bit as he thinks they must be bad good people, or maybe good bad people. He wonders if there’s a difference, but then Phil starts talking again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“So Percy was just crusing by on pegasus, who you can see over there,” he pointed again, and Techno actually doesn’t see what he’s pointing at, but it hardly matters, cuz he knows it’s there, “with Medusa’s head in a sack, when he just sees some pretty girl tied to a rock in front of the ugliest fish you e’er saw. A normal sight, you know how it is.” Techno laughed. “So he swoops on down, and makes a deal with Andromeda’s parents — if he saves her, he’ll get to marry her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Sounds… bad, but okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Better than getting eaten by a horse-fish, though. Besides, she <em>did</em> fall in love with him when she wasn’t inches from being actually devoured, you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, probably.” Techno chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Perceus kills the ugly fish, gasp, never saw that coming,” Phil deadpans, and the pig man laughed again, “and so he’s like, ‘oh great, I can marry Andromeda!’ except no, because this is why contracts need to be, like, thought out. Andromeda was already engaged to some other dude, kinda irrevelant, because there aren’t any stars named after him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Ouch.” Techno cackles, and Phil laughs too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah, sucks to be him. He’s got a bunch of friends though, and so Perceus is like, ‘Well I gotta kill this guy to marry the princess,’ so they have a duel, and Perceus is one dude fighting several more people than just that guy, so he pulls Medusa’s head out of his bag and turns them all to stone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Feels a little anticlimatic,” Techno observed, and Phil laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Well, only the way I tell it, I suppose.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Is it a you-had-to-be-there thing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t know about that, but I’m not exactly the best storyteller out there.” Techno hummed, and snuggled deeper into Phil’s warmth, clasping their hands together again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re the best I know, though.” Phil laughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You flatter me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Maybe.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Well, anyways, Perceus and Andromeda lived a very, very long life, and they were disgustingly in love.” He goes quiet for a moment. “They were very happy, very happy. And after they did finally die, the gods put them in the stars so they could still be together. That’s why, you see, if you look up there,” Phil points again, Techno’s hand coming with his, and Techno leans again to follow the gaze, seeing where Andromeda and Perceus touch, “they’re still holding hands, even after death.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno suddenly became very aware of his hand in Phil’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Silence falls, and Techno breaks it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We don’t die.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He sounded a little bit like he was reassuring himself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil laughed softly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m sure we will someday, but I’ll still hold your hand,” he promised, and Techno tilts his head up to kiss the bird, snow in their hair and cheeks stinging a little in the cold, but feeling terribly warm, wrapped in each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’d better,” he mumbled against Phil’s soft lips, and the elder laughs quietly. They settled down against each other again, Techno feeling postively cozy in the crook of Phil’s arm, his eyes fluttering to a close, dark eyelashes fanning over his red cheeks—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh my gods, look!” Phil sat straight up, pointing to the sky, and Techno snorted in sad confusion and distress as he ended up tangled in blankets without a Philza to cuddle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><em>Life is horrible,</em> he thought, and the voices in his head shout dissonantly in agreement as he regained his bearings, scrambling up to sit next to Phil, who was none-the-wiser, staring at the sky with a grin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh,” Techno breathed, seeing the golden streaks crossing the night behind the aurora. “The sky is falling,” he deadpanned, and Phil elbowed him in the ribs with a chuckled. Techno wheezed a laugh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Look, make your wishes!” Phil said, watching the shooting stars. Techno stared too, and bit his lip in thought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">What was there to wish for? He’d had the whole world once, and now he had even <em>more</em> than that. He had Phil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The world spun, nothing ever truly changed, history repeated itself all the time and the clock always rotated the same way. His heart screamed most days, but not today, because it was full. He didn’t think it would have to scream ever again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno turned from the stars to look at Phil, because he was more beautiful than anything else the world had to offer. He was an angel. <em>His </em>angel, The Angel of Death, and the only thing Techno had ever really loved or ever would love.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The Blade closed his eyes and took Phil’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>I wish that Phil will always be here to hold my hand. I wish to always be there to hold Phil’s hand. I wish that there will be a place in the stars for us. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He hoped one of Phil’s gods might hear him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's part seven! Halfway done!! </p><p>Again, another enormous thanks to the Techza discord, comment if you want the link, we're a cool troop. Molla, Rose, and Ava -- if you see this ily :)</p><p>Special thanks once more to my partner, who is probably so concerned for my mental state and I just find it very funny so ly bb I'm sorry lmao</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, feedback makes my world go round!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>